DateSana Bedtime Stories
by tacotits
Summary: A collection of DateSana drabbles I wrote myself as bedtime stories because I there is not enough DateSana in the world and I will be damned if I don't do something about it. I started pretty sloppy but got serious about it pretty quickly. The drabbles cover everything from gakuen to the normal universe to whatever au I damn feel like. Enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

DateSana Bedtime Story (number 1)

But imagine Yukimura and Masamune

And Masa is fooling around and puts his hand on Yuki's thigh, thinking about gay chicken but also I just wanting to rile him up

And Yuki is all " SHOUBU DEGOZARU" and grabs his crotch. And Masa is surprised and kind of like "ow" but it is also very arousing and FUCKING CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

And they start groping each other a lot and then Yukimura's face and his face are really close. And god knows who starts kissing who first but it is VERY VERY GOOD

And then Sasuke or Kojuro is like "NOT IN THE CLASSROOM"

And gakuen Basara

The End


	2. Chapter 2

DateSana Bedtime Story (number 2)

Spring of Date Masamune's third year of high school came swiftly, and with the cherry blossoms of graduation, he achieved his long-standing goal–fucking Sanada Yukimura senseless. In actuality, they had reciprocally fucked each other, but as Masamune swaggered down the stairs from his rival's bedroom to the Sanada household kitchen, he couldn't keep the possessive smirk off his face.

"Good morning, Danna, Dokuganryu no Danna. I whipped up some eggs for the both of you. Your toast should be done soon too." The appearance of Sasuke startled no one. The apron, however, made the smug graduate grin, and he made note to tease the monkey about it later.

"Sasuke! You are thoughtful as always! I have worked up quite an appetite after last night!" Of course Sanada would be the one to casually out them like that. He smiled as if he hadn't realized the awkward tension now filling the room.

"Right…" Sasuke let his sentence die in his month, but fixed Masamune with a slight glare. The dragon wasn't about to get flustered though and just smirked back in response–nothing could ruin his good mood this morning. He had finally done his rival. Now they were having a celebratory breakfast together. Everything looked delicious. Neither Sanada's overbearing brother or not mischievous father were about. Even Kojuro seemed serene, sipping his coffee thoughtfully.

"Good morning, Masamune-Sama."

"Mornin' Kojuro. Could you get me some coffee?" He responded lazily as he sat down. Yukimura had already drenched his eggs in ketchup.

"But of course." His second-in-command rose slowly, straightening his suit as he went. In no time, he had mostly filled a mug with the steaming caffeine filled drink of the gods. "Sarutobi, where do you keep the cream and sugar?"

"Milk's in the fridge. Sugar makes its home in the cupboard over there," the reply was tossed casually over his shoulder as he skillfully flipped the omelet he was cooking.

"You have my thanks."

That's strange. The thought slipped out slowly, distracting Masamune from the toast he was buttering. Why is Kojuro in his suit already? Normally he's still in an apron in the morning. He muttered thanks from between toast bites as his coffee was brought to him. The cup was, not surprisingly, bright red and adorned with the Sanada crest.

Wait.

Masamune leapt to his feet with a shout and half eaten toast flew across the table. His hand slammed down hard in the wood, just barely missing his plate of eggs. His mouth hung open but no words yet emerged. Next to him, Yukimura watched from behind raised eyebrows and hands that had protectively pulled his eggs to the side.

"What…"

Kojuro's expression hadn't changed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

However, even as the echo from his shout died down, the other three in the room just looked on with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Yukimura shoveled the last of his breakfast in his mouth. His swallow was audible. "Masamune-dono," somehow the tiger felt like it was his duty to explain. "Katakura-dono's been partaking in breakfast with us for months now." Sasuke snorted as the color drained from Masamune's face. "This Yukimura finds much joy in the fact that you finally have been able to join us as well!"

End


	3. Chapter 3

DateSana Bedtime Story (Number 3?)

Masamune had forgotten how many years since he and Yukimura had started going at it. Because every time it felt like the first time again. The thrill, the hunger—god, he could never get enough of Yukimura. And when the blades lay discarded somewhere across the charred earth, the dragon had the tiger in his claws again. A gloved hand wiped a bit of blood off his rival's cheek (they rarely injured each other these days—just bruises and slight scrapes) and Masamune couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He loved it when he had Yukimura pinned beneath him like this.

"Masamune-dono, might you explain what you intend for us in this pose?"

"Huh?!" They had been doing this for years, where was this coming from all the sudden? And then he noticed—the tiger's eyes were practically sparkling with mirth. Was he being teased? Sanada Yukimura, straight laced as anyone could be, was baiting him about sex. Would this man ever cease to surprise him?

"They say that people get more serious as they get older, but it seems like Sanadas are the opposite." They were both smiling.

"Everyone always did wonder how a man like my honorable father ended up with two serious sons."

Masamune snorted in response. "I think we all figured that you were serious /because/ of how your old man was." This earned him a laugh. From the crinkles in the corners of his eyes to the red on his cheeks, everything about Yukimura was just so goddamn perfect. Masamue's lips claimed his before the thought even registered in his brain.

"I'm gonna fuck you now." He voice was breathless. His lips were bruised. He needed Yukimura right now.

"As always, I gladly accept your challenge."

Their smirks mirrored.

Lips clashed as they met each other halfway—both desperate for the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

When Masamune wants Yukimura, he tries to be sly about it. Of course, he's never been one for subtlety, so it's a lot of groping hands, and slow but deliberate looks. He loves the way Yukimura shivers when the dragon's own hot lips are whispering sweet nothings into his ear. There's something about the way the muscles on his thighs always tense when Masamune slides his firm hand between them. God, the red on the other's face delights him to no end. And he wants Yukimura's eyes on him as he slowly takes that evening's dinner into his mouth, sliding his tongue along his upper lip. Blinking for just long enough that it's quite obviously on purpose, his silver eye slides up as his lid opens; his focus entirely on the way Yukimura has locked onto him. The dragon smirks as the other swallows audibly.

Sometimes Yukimura snaps first, pushing him onto the bed (or the couch, or the floor). With movement like a tidal wave, he kisses roughly as he strips off his lover's clothing in the swift moments of one accustomed to such an activity.

Sometimes, Masamune coaxes Yukimura on to him-left hand pulling him in close while the other slips under his shirt. Sometimes he backs Yukimura up into wall, rough and hungry and desperate to have him.

Regardless, he doesn't ask for permission, not with words, anyways.

They always lock eyes before the act is committed. It happened the first time and it's been happening ever since-a moment of silence as they glare each other down and then size each other back up again. He can't say it. He never has. Masamune will never admit to the fear that grips his throat or the unpleasant feeling in his stomach. It's stupid and he knows it, but the thought of refusal leaves him quivering. They've come this far, there is no reason to fear. He should be over this by now, the scars from before. They shouldn't hold him back. They shouldn't render him immobile. He tells himself this and yet still he doesn't move.

But this is okay. Yukimura understands the silence far better than Masamune gives him credit for. He takes the lead and kisses the other softly. With this the spell breaks. They commence their love making with just as savagery as before.

Because Yukimura is far stronger than Masamune in matters such as these.

When he wants Masamune, he is direct. Though he was shy at first, the more time passed the more silly it all became. Nothing was impure about how he felt for Masamune. Surely this pounding in his chest, this firestorm in his veins was not something to be scorned or hidden. Their feelings were equal and they were together-so stating such things came as something of pride.

At first it had been form of hand squeezes. His face was solid red, but he didn't avert his eyes from the other. It had taken Masamune a full five minutes to figure out what it was that he wanted, but the surprise quickly changed to a smirk.

After that, he got more direct, walking up to Masamune and kissing him fully on the lips. When he pulled back, their bodies weren't touching, but Masamune felt pinned down by the weight of those eyes.

Later, much later, he would simply take Masamune's hand in his and state matter-of-factly: "Masamune-Dono, I would like to have sex with you."

The first time he said that, Masamune spilled hot coffee all over himself and they didn't end having sex at because of the burns he sustained. The tiger had apologized profusely and of course acted more carefully after that, but he kept up with the habit of verbal communication. There was nothing wrong with his feelings after all, and Masamune had the right to know.

And in the end, regardless of who started it, they always wound up in a pile of limbs and contented sighs. They were in this together. They wanted each other, and they had each other.

 _End_


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"HEADS UP: This chapter contains a sex scene./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;""You enjoying yourself, Sanada?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"The question came between gasps and moans as Date Masamune fucked his rival with a great deal of pride. They were half on the tatami, half on the futon. Clothes and pieces of armor had been flung across the room with the same intensity they had been removed. It was a wonder they had managed to even close the shoji behind them–not that mere paper and wood could mask the satisfied moans elicited from Sanada Yukimura./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"The words startled him though, and the fingers that were digging red lines in his rivals back shifted for a softer hold on his shoulders. He seemed perplexed. "It is only natural that I should be enjoying myself, Masamune-dono." The words took longer than he would like, because his lover still burned sweetly inside him and it was all together quite distracting. "I cherish all of our activities together. Every moment with you is something irreplaceable."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"The dragon's turn to pause came then, as he met his lover's gaze with a startled eye. He froze, overwhelmed by the sincerity. Yukimura's thighs were still hooked high over his hips and heat hummed between them. The exertion from just a few moments prior left him panting./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"Brown eyebrows furrowed at the silence he had received for his words. "Masamune-dono?" After all the deep moans, the slick sound of wet skin, and the pounding of their own hearts, the quietness unnevered him a bit. "I should be quite confused if you don't comprehend how deep my love for you has become after all this time." Because, truly, it had been years and years. Battles for a struggling friendship that had transformed before it could be completed, coupled with the chaos of the age had made this love between them into something that defined Sanada Yukimura. Assuming he alone harbored such feelings was foolish./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"A shaky laugh came in response, and Masamune pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "You're the only idiot I know that would have this kind of talk while /going at it/."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"Yukimura snorted but didn't fail to quickly return the hug. "I love you too, Masamune-Dono."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"And when the dragon squeezed him tighter, he knew they were on the same page./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"Both of them bragged that they had been the one to make the first move, but as with everything, they had moved simultaneously. They had been close, too close. The tension has been building ever since Yukimura's visit to Oshu began, or rather, the tension had been building since they had first clashed–flames and bolts, hearts slamming blood through their veins. And it had been building, like a sickness until neither could hold back any longer. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"A simple tea break on theem engawa/em had lead to a short argument. Masamune wasn't thinking clearly (he never did when it came to the blazing tiger), and he had leaned in, far too close (but yet not close enough), and smirked as words rolled off his tongue like honey./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;""What are you going to do, Sanada? Kiss me?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"While Yukimura would later claim the initiative, there really wasn't much initiative to take; he could feel Masamune's breath on his lips. So he did what felt best and shoved his lips forward. The force all but toppled them both over. But, the dragon wasn't about to let the tiger keep all the territory he had just taken. His hands scrambled for a hold in that soft yet defiant hair. His lips pushed up, meeting the other fully, before he pulled back and bit down hard./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; color: #505050; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 17px;"Brains moved on autopilot because the blood was needed elsewhere–it felt like a repeat of that first encounter. But this time, instead of feeling the vibrations of Masamune indirectly–through those swords, down his spears, and into his limbs–the dragon's claws scored his skin. And the tiger wouldn't be satisfied unless he left marks of his own. It all felt so natural and /right/, they had never done this before (though it would be a lie to say it had never been considered) but somehow neither needed to think about the next move. Their bodies fit./p 


	7. Chapter 7

A crisp wind sent shivers through the air, gently plucking a few leaves from the trees' orange and golden crowns. They fluttered through the air before settling on the path below, where they were soon flattened under a pair of blue sneakers. What a satisfying crunch. Date Masamune readjusted the scarf around his neck, quickening his pace a little as he headed towards school. Everyday, the sun set a little earlier, reminding him that Earth was shifting ever closer to winter. The city was alive with the colors and scents of fall.

And Masamune hated it.

Because it meant that winter was just around the corner.

For someone who grew up as far north as Sendai, he sure wasn't one for the cold. He had always been sensitive to it, the way it chapped his skin, the ache it left in his bones, the absolute lethargy of winter. It was so dark. Even the knowledge that the holiday season was on it's way couldn't make up for the cold.

A scowl showed above his scarf.

But not for long.

The tiger was there waiting for him just inside the school gates. His tiger. His Sanada Yukimura.

Yukimura broke into a cheerful wave as soon as he spotted the grouchy dragon. His joyful shout let a plume if vapor into the crisp air as he happily trotted over. Morning greetings rang from his lips like bells.

"Cold," was all Masamune managed in response.

Smiling all the more, Yukimura held his hands out in response. They were bare, even in this weather. It seemed as if it was too early for him to pull out his red mittens. Said mittens were the tackiest things Masamune had ever seen, crocheted together with yarn so red it offended the eyes, and held together with a long string, just like a child's. But, they were big. So on cold days like this, it was easy to slide his hands in next to Yukimura's, sapping away some of the young man's over abundant heat. But no mittens meant it was time for Plan B.

He quickly took his rival's hands in his own, and then, only after their fingers were carefully laced together, he shoved both sets into the depths of his coat pockets. The tiger's body followed. Their chests were all but flush, faces mere millimeters apart. Already, Masamune could feel the other's warmth radiating though his own clothes.

Yukimura eyes softened, and he nuzzled closer, gently pushing the tip of his nose against Masamune's. "Have you begun to defrost, Masamune-Dono?" The playful tone in his voice was unmistakable.

"A LITTLE. It would go a lot faster if I could have a bit more of your skin though." He grinned.

The tiger's cheeks bloomed into a bright red. His skin heated up as his mind futility tried to stop his imagination. He was practically a small heater like this. His eyes, which had looked away from his rival in embarrassment, darted back to that lone eye, before focusing on his own red sneakers. Masamune just smirked in response. But as always, Yukimura didn't leave him hanging for long. Straightening up a bit, he cleared his throat before making eye contact again.

"If you are in need of my services again, I should be more than capable of assisting you after club activities this evening."

It was Masamune's turn to blush. Nothing threw him off for long though, and in moments he was grinning again. Their lips met in a very quick, and very chaste kiss, but one that left them seething regardless.

There was a time when he had worried about people seeing them like this. What would they say? How many skulls would he have to crack?

But now, wrapped in the essence of his rival and partner, breathing in his scent, and absorbing his heat, he was content. This moment, short lived though it would be, was perfect. Simple. Pure. In this moment, he forgot about everything, and simply reveled in being alive.

He wasn't cold anymore.

-End

 _A/N: Everyone else enjoying the new anime? Because I sure am!_


End file.
